ce que tu es
by Lena Blue
Summary: Sasuke pense De plus en plus a une femme Souvent surnommé Qu'il être sa friandise et autre ... Mais le pire est Peut-être Qu'il en Dépendant est Malgré la haine Qu'il éprouve envers Konoha ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**L'eau coule **_

_**Et le Sang s'y mélange **_

_**Et moi, perdue dans le noir**_

_**J'attends Le Temps Qui changement **_

_**Enfin ...**_

**Je **_**te **_**vois. La musique que **_**tu**_** écoutes résonne dans ma tête Tandis que je frissonne à la vue de **_**ton**_** corps bougeant ainsi.**_** Tun**_**e sais pas que Je**_** te**_** regarde faire, vivre, rire, jouer avec **_**ta**_** sœur où **_**ton**_** frère, réfléchir à **_**ta**_** prochaine histoire. Tandis que mon sang coule plus vite dans mes veines Et que mon cœur manque un battement. **_**Tu**_** es pure, chaude, Sans aucune raison d'être mauvaise, sombre et sous l'influence de la vengeance. Je ne veux pas que **_**tu**_** deviennes comme moi. Doucement, **_**tu **_**te laisses glisser sur le sol, soupires avec plaisir tandis que je glisse mes yeux sur**_** toi**_**, Sur **_**ta**_** peau brûlante, échauffer par l'effort, **_**tes**_** cheveux bruns, courts, désordonnés et humide, **_**tes**_** yeux fermés,**_** ton n**_**ez retroussé, **_**ta**_** bouche ferme et sensuelle, le souffle chaud et saccadé qui sort**** de **_**tes**_** lèvres. Tout en**_** toi me r**_**avis car je désire te p****osséder, **_**te**_** faire hurler, gemir, soupirer, goûter**_** ta p**_**eau rosée, **_**tes l**_**èvres, cette bouche sucrée, Sentir **_**tes **_**doigts me caressaient partout alors que nous unirions nos deux âmes, nos deux corps. Mais j'attends avant tout que**_** tu **_**m'apparaisse Tandis que j'observe les étoiles assis sur un monument construit dans la roche. Madara est là avec un vieil ami a lui et moi, je **_**te**_** dans revois danser **_**ta**_** chambre, heureuse et joueuse tandis que la musique **_**te**_** fais oublier **_**tes**_** inhibitions. Dans ces moments-là, **_**tu n**_**'as plus aucune pudeur, **_**ta **_**raison s'envole et **_**tu**_** laisses **_**ton**_** corps agir pour **_**toi**_**. Je sens presque **_**ton**_** odeur de femme solitaire et fort. **_**Tu **_**es agressive, déterminée, joueuse dans l'amour, je connais **_**ton **_**caractère, je cherche à l**_**e**_** percer à découvrir **_**Ces fa**_**iblesses, utiliser **_**ses**_** forces, jouir du pouvoir Que je pourrais avoir sur **_**toi**_**, sur **_**ta **_**personne. Mais je ne fais qu'essayer de**_** Le**_** déchiffrer alors j'abandonne je me rends compte que je viole l'intimité de **_**ton**_** esprit, de **_**ton**_** âme. C'est répugnant, je le sais mais en meme temps, j'aime ça et je continus pour pouvoir mieux connaître ce que **_**tu**_** représente pour mon cœur, libéré de ces angoisses, de sa peur, de cette envie folle de devenir un peu plus fort chaques jours. Ma vengeance est finie mais une autre commence, moins dévorante, voir moins pressante car j'ai toute la fin de ma vie Pour l'accomplir . Mais **_**toi**_**, Quel est ton rêve? **_**Tes**_** Désirs ? La sucrerie, la friandise de **_**tes**_** fantasmes? Est-ce moi ou un homme comme un autre? Celui qui saura **_**te**_** rendre aussi folle et exitante que lorsque **_**tu**_** écoutes de la musique. Celui qui cherchera à comprendre et connaître cette partie féminine et sauvage de **_**toi**_**, celui qui ne**_** t**_**'oublieras ni au travail, ni dans les bras d'une autre femme. Moi, pourrais je l'être si je faisais partis de **_**ton**_** monde, **_**ton**_** existence, **_**ton**_** univers réelle et vibrante d'énergie, de joie et de douleur. Je**_** t**_**'attends toujours lorsque Madara et son ami me laisse à la contemplation des étoiles. Le vent me caresse la peau. Il est chaud, tendre et provocant. C'est que je m'imagine **_**ton**_** souffle qui me traversent et je ferme les yeux, juste une seconde, pour revoir **_**ta**_** silhouette dansante.**

**Mes yeux tombent de fatigue mais je reste à**_** t**_**'attendre. Je me dois de le faire, pour pouvoir **_**te**_** toucher. Mais rien n'y fait et je m'endors sur le monument, calme et torturé. **

**Je **_**te**_** vois. **_**Tu d**_**anses encore. Moi, je suis accoudé sur le radiateur, sous la fenêtre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de **_**te**_** regarder bouger, danser sans la moindre pudeur, la moindre honte, la moindre ...**

**- Sasuke ...**

_**Tu**_** m'as appelé.**_** Tu**_** murmure mon prénom comme un doux soupir d'aise. Je frissonne d'envie, Je voudrais m'approcher, effleurer**_** ta**_** peau rose et désirée par moi. Juste l'effleurer. Laisse-moi la toucher, l'embrasser, la suçoter avec délice Comme une friandise des plus suaves. Puis Soudainement,**_** tu**_** t'arrêtes. **_**Tu**_** NE Danses plus mais au contraire, ecoute la musique douce Qui a Remplacé L'autre.**_** Tu**_** t'assoies, respire, reprends ton souffle Puis ferme les yeux. Je m'approche de **_**toi**_**, m****'agenouille puis caresse le cœur de ton intimité protégée par un pantalon et une culotte en dentelle.**_** Tu**_** frissonnes, un soupir s'échappe de ta bouche alors que j'accentue la pression. Je **_**te**_** sens trembler, vibrer sous ma caresse de débutant. C'est si excitant mais je me sens faiblir et je m'évanouis, disparais Tandis que **_**tu**_** reprends ton souffle. Mais en me réveillant dans ma chambre, je comprends mieux la nature de mes sentiments à ton egard alors que je soupire.**

**Je t'aime tout en détestant te, je **_**te**_** bénis mais en meme temps je **_**te**_** maudits,**_** tu**_** es ma force la plus foudroyante et ma faiblesse la plus terrifiante. **_**Tu **_**es bien plus que ca,**_** tu **_** es MA **_**Friandise**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Entouré de ténèbres **_

_**Ne plus attendre de lumière **_

_**Moi, je sens le vent**_

_**Qui souffle à travers les siècles **_

_**Pour toi...**_

**Le bandage de Karin me serre le bras alors que je cours constamment dans le noir. Je suis malade. Une forte fièvre me clous au lit. Jûgo est à mon chevet, il m'entends délirer mais ne dit rien et attends. Malgré cela, je continus à courir, à **_**t**_**'appeler sans vraiment le faire. Je ne connais pas**_** ton**_** nom, juste **_**ton **_**visage, **_**ton**_** corps qui continus de danser partout autour de moi. Je voudrais**_** t**_**'appeler Nakigoe mais cela ne sonnerais pas avec**_** toi**_**. Puis un autre prénom me revient, un très mignon et marrant. Tsukyo Nakigoe. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie mais j'aime. Alors **_**ton **_**prénom sera Tsukyo Nakigoe et enfin la fièvre tombe mais soudainement, je**_** te**_** vois. **_**Tu**_** boudes, une mine rageuse, une frimousse bien unique à **_**ton**_** caractère. **_**Tu **_**es si mignonne que je sens une chaleur montait en moi. Celle d'un desir pressant et dévorant. Mais je ne veux pas **_**t**_**'avoir comme ça, juste **_**te **_**connaître, avoir ce plaisir merveilleux de **_**te**_** toucher, d'embrasser tout**_** ta**_** personne pour enfin me sentir complet. Je me sens sans force, ni but depuis la mort de mon frère, je sens que le temps passe sous mon nez et que jamais le clan Uchiwa ne renaîtra. Parce que je veux que la principale femme du clan se soit**_** toi.**_** Que celle qui m'offriras le bonheur d'être père se soit**_** toi.**_** Je brûle de desir pour **_**toi **_**mais je me sens si mal car mon cœur ne m'appartiens plus. Je ne veux pas le récuperer, je **_**te**_** le laisse, je **_**te**_** l'offre. Fais en ce que **_**tu **_**veux, ecorche-le, brûle-le, brise-le en milles morceaux ou alors unis-le à **_**ton**_** cœur, peu importe ce que **_**tu **_**feras avec, je subirais sans aucun force, ou haine dans le cœur. Je suis ensorcelé et enchaîner à **_**toi**_**, trop solidement pour me dégager et je ne cherche plus à me dégager. Les chaînes sont en métal, cadenassé et **_**toi**_** seul possède la clé. **_**Tu **_**ignores le pouvoir que**_**tu**_** as sur moi. Je n'ai rien dit à personne, c'est un secret trop important à mes yeux. J'aimerais savoir à quoi **_**tu**_** penses en ce moment même ou ce que**_** tu**_** fais, avec qui **_**tu**_** parles et qui**_** tu **_**aimes avec tant de desir. Moi ? Un autre homme ? Qui précisement ? Je n'arrive pas à le savoir, ni à chercher pour savoir la vérité mais je suis effrayé à l'idée que **_**tu **_**me caches quelque chose. Pourquoi je pense à **_**toi**_** de cette façon, comme un objet qui m'appartiens et que personne ne doit toucher ? Ça me brûle la gorge me rend ivre de desir pour **_**toi **_**tandis que mon corps se réveille, pris d'un exces de folie. Jûgo sait qu'il doit sortir et il le fait. La chaleur me submergea, mon corps se cambra contre les draps, contre mon érection douloureuse tandis que je fermais les yeux, **_**t**_**'imaginant vêtue seulement de dentelles noires aux hanches et à la poitrine.**_** Tu**_** m'embrasses sur la bouche, passe**_** ta**_** langue sur mes lèvres d'un geste provocant.**_** Tes**_** hanches se frottent aux miennes, exitant mon desir. Je gemis, sachant pertinemment que **_**tu **_**ne m'apparaîtras pas pour me faire ce que mon subconcient me montre. Malgré cela, j'en rêve à chaques secondes de **_**te **_**voir ainsi contre moi, brûlante, ivre de folie, joueuse et je sens **_**tes **_**doigts courirent sur ma peau. **_**Tes **_**doigts frais et animés caressent mon torse tandis que**_** ta**_** main empoigne ma virilité tendue, **_**tu**_** la caresse, faisant des mouvements de vas et viens. Je pousse des gémissements de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rauques, je murmure **_**ton**_** prénom. Celui que je **_**t**_**'ai donné. Mais soudainement, je **_**t**_**'entends me susurrer ton véritable prénom.**

_**"Seika"**_

**Mon souffle s'arrête, mon cœur manque un battement et je me libère sur ta main qui est également la mienne. Une autre évidence me vient à l'esprit. Tu n'es plus seulement ma friandise mais également Mon**_** Desir**_**.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Le temps s'est arrêté **_

_**Les chants ont cessé de résonner**_

_**Moi, j'ai le cœur lourd**_

_**Et le souffle désespéré **_

_**De toi...**_

**La nuit est tombé rapidement sur le nouveau dôjo du clan Uchiwa mais malheureusement, je suis seule dans cet immense domaine ou résonne mes pas. Quelque chose a changé et je n'arrête pas de penser à **_**toi**_**. À **_**ton**_** prénom qui est plus beau que celui que je t'ai donné. Le souffle court, je continus de regarder les plans de mission que m'a donné Naruto. Je n'arrête pas de travailler tout en pensant à **_**toi**_**. Le vent frais me caresse la peau, les étoiles brillent dans le ciel et je me demande si **_**tu**_** les regarde **_**toi**_** aussi. Dis-moi pourquoi **_**tu**_** es si présente en moi ? Pourquoi c'est **_**toi**_** que je veux et personne d'autre ? Pourquoi ce souvenir brûlant de nôtre "étreinte" brille t-il autant dans mon esprit ? **_**Tu **_**m'as jeté un sort et **_**tu**_** cherches à me garder prisonnier. Alors soit heureuse car je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas me libérer. Si je ne pense pas à **_**toi**_**, je ne vis pas. Je survis. Avec beaucoup et peut-être trop d'effort. Mais si je fais comme si **_**tu**_** n'existais pas je sombrerais dans la folie. Ou je le suis déjà. Pourtant...bizarrement, une étoile brille plus fort que les autres. Et j'entends une voix, la **_**tienne**_**. **

**- Sasuke...j'aimerais tant qu'il existe... Mais c'est impossible car sinon je voudrais qu'il soit déjà là...avec moi...pour...toujours...**

**- Je t'attends...**

**Voici les mots que je murmure à l'étoile, mon lien avec toi, celui que je veux préserver comme celui que j'ai avec Naruto. Le feu qui m'habite s'intensifie, me faisant exploser intérieurement, dévoilant mes Sharingans alors que je me dirige vers la Vallée de la fin. Peut-être sera **_**tu **_**là pour me regarder m'entraîner. Je m'y rends. Lorsqu'enfin je me trouve sur le bord, c'est pour **_**te **_**voir danser, folle et exitante. **_**Tu **_**n'as conscience de rien, ni du vent impétueux qui se lève, ni de l'eau mi-calme mi-agitée, ni de ma présence. **_**Tu **_**danses encore et je me joins à **_**toi **_**, amoureux. Je capture **_**ton **_**poignet, le porte à ma bouche, mordille la chair sucrée qui enveloppe l'os. **_**Tu **_**frémis et accepte cette caresse, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis la danse reprend, **_**tu t**_**'eloigne de moi pour rester immobile contre la paroie rocheuse. Je m'avance vers **_**toi **_**pour me retrouver contre **_**ton **_**corps chaud et fin, ton aura brillante et apaisante et cette simplicité unique que j'ai tant recherché chez les autres filles. Mais la suite fut indescriptible, au point où couché d'entre les draps noirs de satin, je repense à cette folie qui m'a envahis, la **_**tienne**_**, la mienne, la nôtre.**___**Tu**_** es devenue mieux, **_**tu **_**es Ma **_**folie**_**.**


	4. Chapitre 4 et epilogue

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Les barreaux se sont envolés**_

_**La lune a brillé parmi les cieux **_

_**Moi, j'ai pu voir ton aile **_

_**L'autre m'a dit adieu**_

_**Pourquoi... **_

**Le soleil se lève dans le ciel et j'entreouvre les yeux. La lumière est si forte que je me protège avec mon bras. Je me rend compte que je suis dans ma chambre, au dôjo et que quelqu'un dort contre moi. **_**Tu **_**dors contre moi, la tête posée sur mon torse,**_** tes**_** cheveux épars sur ma peau. Je me rends compte de leurs douceur, de leur couleur brune aux reflets dorés. Je ne peux ni ne veux bouger pour continuer à**_** t**_**'admirer.**_** Tu **_**es si paisible, si simple que je suis incapable de **_**te**_** haïr. **_**Tu**_** m'apporte de la stabilité mais aussi tant d'amour. Une bouffée tellement forte et immense que je suis incapable de**_** te**_** dire si elle a une fin. La matinée passe ainsi, **_**tu **_**dors, je **_**te **_**regarde. Puis **_**tes**_** paupières s'ouvrent sur deux iris, l'une marron, l'autre noir. **_**Tu **_**me souris, puis frotte **_**ton **_**nez contre ma peau. Je frissone face à ta caresse et **_**ta **_** langue remplace**_** ton**_** nez. Les sensations qui fusent à travers mes muscles et ma colonne vertebral pour se loger au creux de mes reins sont brûlantes et electrisantes. Je frémis et pousse une exclamation **** vite**** étouffée lorsque**_** tu**_** capture ma virilité tendue au creux de **_**ta **_**bouche dont la langue me fait vibrer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire alors je te laisse user de mon corps, ne cessant d'en réclamer plus. La pression que tu exerces est de plus en plus forte. Lorsqu'enfin le plaisir me submerge, je me libère et **_**tu **_**avales tout. **_**Tu **_**relèves la tête pour lécher ce qui dépassais puis remonte pour me faire partager mon plaisir. J'aime d'ailleurs ce goût insipide, ni bon, ni mauvais. On s'embrasse, encore et encore. Je ne veux plus m'arrêter, toujours t'aimer, te cherir, faire de toi, la mère de mes enfants. **_**Tu **_**es si précieuse que je ne veux plus te perdre. **_**Tu **_**ne semble pas vouloir t'échapper, essayer de briser ces chaînes qui t'unisses à moi. Au contraire, **_**tu **_**sembles vouloir les préserver. Est-ce que je mérite cet amour que tu me portes ? Réponds-moi, amour. Oh, Seika, après tout les crimes que j'ai commis, le déserteur que j'était devenu, l'assassin de mon propre frère mais en plus vouloir la destruction totale de Konoha, **_**tu **_**continus à m'aimer ?**

**- Oh Sasuke...tu es si beau après l'amour... Je t'aime...Mon doux ninja...**

**Mais comme on dit, le coeur a ses raison que la raison ne connaît pas. Si **_**tu **_**tiens autant à moi, je peux bien te rendre la pareille. Le même amour, le même desir, le même...**

**- plaisir ? Me murmures-tu au creux de l'oreille avant de me la lécher.**

**Les chaînes autour de mes poignets se ressèrent mais je**_** te **_**vois me libérer puis **_**tu **_**te redresses, me dévoilant tes seins, deux fruits gorgés de vie et de soleil. **

**- Tu es libre maintenant. Fais ce que tu veux...**

**- Et toi, tu es ?**

**- Enchaînée à toi...à tout jamais...je suis ta prisonnière...**

**Oui, **_**tu **_**as raison. **_**Tu **_**n'es plus seulement ma friandise, mon désir, ma folie. ****Te voilà devenue Ma **_**prisonnière**_**.**


End file.
